


Dat Bet Wasn't Rigged

by DawnisaNerd



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gambling, Kissing, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, joe being a sore loser and what not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnisaNerd/pseuds/DawnisaNerd
Summary: Pinstripe Potoroo beats his rival Komodo Joe to a good old gamble session. His rival is convinced that the bet was rigged, but Pinstripe denies it. Joe tries to get his revenge with a surprise attack...
Relationships: Komodo Joe/Pinstripe Potoroo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dat Bet Wasn't Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a sketch I drew of them a while back. I decided to go back and write something about it. This is gonna suck...

Pinstripe knew his rival stood no chance to him in blackjack. That Komodo Dragon sure was bad at card games and the shocked look on his face was the most priceless thing Pinstripe has seen all day. Joe accused him of rigging the game, but those accusations hold no merit since he did play fair and square this time. Besides, what mattered was that he got to take all of the hard-earned riches his rival bet on; it was all the potoroo’s to keep. 

Before heading back to his office, Pinstripe ordered his goons to escort Joe away from the casino. As he turned away from the gambling table, he could hear his rival screaming and vowing to beat him the next time they fought. Pinstripe smirked to himself and ignored him It was always funny to see Joe act like a complete brat when he lost. 

When he reached the floor where his office was, he whistled as he walked through the hallway. He couldn’t wait to sit back and relax with a nice shot of liquor. Suddenly, he stopped and took a step back as a red cloud of smoke suddenly appeared right in front of him. This could only mean one thing: a furious Komodo Joe, snarling at him with his fists clenched. 

“What da…” Before Pinstripe could do anything else, Joe grabbed him by his suit jacket and the two were immediately surrounded by red smoke. The next thing he knew, Joe slammed him against a wall. Hurt by the impact, he realized it was now dark and there was little space between them. They must have teleported to some sort of supplies closet. 

Still shoving Pinstripe against the wall, Joe glared at him with eyes filled with hate and fury. He snarled, “You’re going to regret rigging that gamble.”

“I told’ya, I didn’t do anythin’!” 

Even though he was telling the truth, Joe scoffed, “Ssssso you sssssay with that big mouth of your’sssss. I’m not buying it potoroo.” 

“Look, it’s not ma fault youse a sore losah-“ 

The lizard quickly shut him up by pressing his lips against his. Pinstripe struggled to break free, but Joe’s grip against him was already too strong. His rival was kissing him roughly, even slipping his long snake tongue into his throat. He had to kiss him back. As he tried to catch up into the kiss, he stopped struggling and slowly wrapped his arms around Joe’s back to pull him in a bit more. For some reason, he could feel a sense of heat as their bodies pressed against one another. 

Eventually, the two had to break apart and gasped for air. A dazed Pinstripe wiped his face and Joe was still glaring at him. But the hatred in his eyes was replaced with something else. 

“You ssssstill got nothing to sssssay to me?”

“Nah…but I got room for more if dat’s what ya want.”


End file.
